Lemon Tree
by MellowFUN
Summary: Un árbol de limón puede ser testigo de diferentes hechos, y este es precisamente el caso. Depresión, depresión y depresión, nunca se había visto actuar tan estupidamente solamente porque una chica se ha apartado de él. NelsonxLisa.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Ok, sé que es corto, es que es solamente la introducción XP, lo interesante viene dentro de poco. Este es un Nel/Lis, ninguno de los personajes de los Simpsons me pertenecen…triste realidad, en fin, en esta historia Nelson tiene catorce años, y obviamente Lisa tiene doce, creo que es algo así como un songfic, espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

_I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder…_

Una sola pregunta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que creo que todo está bien, todo se derrumba?...

Necesito alguien que me diga cómo olvidar por completo, no, alcohol no….Hoy he consumido ninguna clase de alcohol. Me gustaría pero no puedo. Ya no puedo acercarme a las botellas de cerveza, solo porque me recuerdan a ella, diciendo que no está bien tomar licor a los catorce años.

_//¿Y qué? //_

No puedo creerlo, no puede ser. Nunca en mi vida he hecho caso de lo que la gente me dice, nunca he obedecido a nadie. Nadie. Ni siquiera a mi propia madre ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo, termina obedeciendo a su novia de doce años en todo lo que esta dice?...bueno…ex novia…

Maldición, estar en esta casa me asquea, apesta a licor…

Esa es la clase de estupideces que hace la gran mentira humana tan acogida por todos, "el amor". No me gusta hablar de ello, en especial cuando solamente han pasado…algo de tres semanas, creo. Desde entonces todo ha sido lo mismo, el maldito ciclo nunca acaba, y debo admitir, me está empezando a hartar. Estar tirado boca arriba en tu cama, contando las hormigas que pasan por el techo, con música a todo volumen y encerrado en tu cuarto no es tan divertido como parece ¿Sabes? Tengo grandes ganas de matarme por estar actuando tan estúpidamente.

¿Cómo puedo haber caído tan, TAN bajo? No es posible… ¡Una chica no puede haberme cambiado tanto! Espero haber conservado de mi _yo_ original, porque de lo contrario estoy perdido…ojalá….aunque…quizás en el fondo sigo siendo la misma persona fría de siempre, estaría más feliz así….

_//Sí, y por eso te dejo. //_

Detesto esa voz en mi cabeza, alguien como _yo_ no tiene conciencia ¿Qué hace ahí ese molesto chirrido?

Esto ni siquiera es culpa mía, tenía perfectamente entendido que ella me dejó porque, según ella, yo nunca la escuchaba ¡Pero si lo hacía, siempre! De lo contrario, no habría cambiado tanto…que no esté dispuesto a dejar a mis amigos no ha sido el problema, como puede que tampoco su excusa, eso lo he notado días después… ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? No están felices con nada, y cuando realmente parece que lo están, puede que no sea verdad. No debería importarme, es mas, estoy haciendo que parezca que me importa demasiado, y no es así, ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

_//¿Y por qué te afecta tanto entonces? //_

No me afecta, solo estoy actuando de una manera idiota por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo superaré, no es nada difícil. No es que no pueda encontrar otra chica ¿No? Quizás una que si me quiera por lo que soy…hay muchos peces en el mar

_//Sí, pero a ti solo te gusta un pez. //_

Maldición

_//¿A quién vas a engañar? Sabes que te estás muriendo por ella. Quizás porque es la única persona que te comprende, al final de todo. En fin, será divertido ver cómo te libras de esta. //_

Como desearía poder ahorcar a esa maldita voz… ¿Y que si no pudiera olvidarla por ahora? No me van a meter preso por eso, puedo vivir tranquilamente y hacer como si no existiera, no moriré porque mi novia me deje…todo volverá a ser como antes dentro de poco, ya verán…

* * *

¡Hola!

Soy yo, la escritora floja que hasta ahora no sube el capitulo dos de _From Yesterday_, u_u perdón por eso, en serio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado lo que acaban de leer, si tienen alguna pregunta, pregunten XP si les gusto, ¡dejen reviews w! Hoy me entraron fuertes ganas de escribir un Nel/Lis, puede que por ahora todo este un poco confuso, pero en el próximo capítulo (el capitulo 1 oficial) les explico todo =).

¡Hasta entonces, nos vemos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Raro

Lemon tree

Capitulo 1:

-Hoy el clima es bastante agradable, ¿no?- dijo ella observando las nubes en el cielo. Esperaba una respuesta del chico que la acompañaba, y este también quería responder, pero su mente había volado lejos. Solo se concentraba en ella, tanto que pasados años podría decir que seguía recordando esa escena.

-¿Nelson?- preguntó la chica. Él sonrió y asintió levemente. Ella lo observó serena; solo pasaba ahí, debajo de ese árbol de limón, con las hojas verdes amarillentas. Ahí era todo muy tranquilo, estaba a unos minutos de la ciudad, en bicicleta.

Acudían a ese lugar para poder estar tranquilos, lejos de los ojos de los demás y las bocas de serpiente que andaban por las calles de Springfield. Es que nadie entendía porque alguien como ella, estaba con alguien como él, y como él estaba con alguien como ella. En realidad, se debía justamente a eso, ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, y él todo lo que ella decía haber querido siempre, ¿cómo separarlos? En especial cuando después de un año, habían logrado que por lo menos un 50% de la gente aceptara su relación, incluidos sus padres y amigos. Pero a pesar de eso siempre hay algún pesado por ahí molestando.

La rubia lo tenía sobre su regazo, pasaba una de sus manos tiernamente por el pelo de su enamorado mientras contemplaba perdida el extenso cielo que había en el lugar. Repentinamente cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suave suspiro. Esto no escapó a los oídos del muchacho que se encontraba en su regazo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mientras observaba como la suave brisa movía su pelo rubio y ondeado. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y negó con la cabeza antes de responder muy despacio –No-. É l la miró fijamente por un rato, había algo, algo no era normal en el angelical rostro de su novia. Tenía que admitir que ese "algo" era preocupante, por alguna razón. Bastante inquietante ¿Pero qué sería?

Se estremeció.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que regresemos- él se deslizó de su regazo, en señal de protesta, mientras que ella estiraba un poco su vestido con sus manos. Su tarea fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que la sostenían firmemente, podía sentir como la cabeza del muchacho se hundía en su pelo. Se liberó de sus brazos para poder abrazarlo ella también, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Él sujetó su cara, conduciéndola hacia la suya. Se unieron en un beso que duro solo unos segundos. H

Había algo en todo eso que no era normal….Quizás debería preguntar qué pasaba…pero no quería preocuparla por pequeñas suposiciones suyas…

Él se paró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando se hubo parado la sostuvo de la cintura, y ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Todo parecía, de lejos, muy tranquilo y normal… ¿pero lo estaba? La subió a su bicicleta, y ella se sostuvo fuertemente de él….

…Quizás todo estaba bien…

-------------------------------------

_La poca luz definitivamente no ayudaba a cumplir esa labor. Lo había sugerido varias veces antes, __¿Qué les costaba ahorrar un poco y comprar una linterna?_

-Maldición- murmuró uno de ellos mientras samaqueaba ferozmente el candado –Maldito Apu…porquería de candado…mierda- dijo mientras azotaba el candado y dándose por vencido en su intento por romperlo a martillazos, se volvió a ver a los demás.

-Es uno de los que no se rompen, será inútil intentar romperlo a martillazos-le susurró el menor

-Tengo hambre- se quejó un muchacho de pelo rojo

-Cállense- replico ante los comentarios de sus amigos el muchacho de polo negro y gorra mientras examinaba la tienda cuidadosamente.

_Nunca se rendía, ¿a qué no? Cuando a esos chicos les da hambre, va en serio._

Al parecer esa tarde no habían tenido ningún almuerzo, o ningún mocoso en el camino al cual robárselo. Nelson, por su parte, no tenía hambre, solo les estaba acompañando. Solía pasar cierto "tiempo de caridad" (como lo llamaban ellos) con sus amigos, a pesar de que había abandonado ciertos hábitos de esa vida hace poco.

El chico de la gorra había puesto su vista en una pequeña ventana alta y estrecha que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la tienda. Lamentablemente, era demasiado grande como para pasar por ahí, y también lo eran Kearney y Dolph. Maldita sea, hace unos cuantos años atrás podría haber entrado con toda la facilidad del mundo…sin embargo, no tenía que ser él necesariamente el que entrara por la ventana. Como líder de ese grupo, caía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de conseguir lo que fuera más necesario o beneficioso para ellos, y disponer de lo que hiciera falta estaba dentro de sus derechos, por lo que ¿Por qué no podía disponer del menor de ellos para ese trabajo?

Jimbo clavó la mirada en Nelson, y este levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, ya casi podía decir que sabía lo que pensaba. De seguro pasaba más fácilmente que cualquiera de ellos. No importaba que Nelson se juntara con esa ñoña rubia traga-libros, y que casi hubiese dejado de lado todo lo que le había enseñado…aunque pretendiera olvidar todo, hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Ejemplo:

-él no podía olvidar que se moría de hambre y a su estomago sonando, rogando por un poco de comida.

Que patético, ¿Dónde está el ñoño de Martin cuando se necesita su almuerzo?

-Tú- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del más pequeño de sus amigos- Tu entras-

-No puedes entrar por la puerta-

-Ay, por favor, ¿Quién dijo que entraras por la puerta? Esta vez el juego será un poco más divertido, hermanito- dijo mientras le enseñaba la ventana que acababa de descubrir.- No puedo entrar por la puerta, pero no le ha puesto candado a esa ventana. Tú entras.-

-…-

-No te lo pienses dos veces, nos morimos de hambre y de seguro te acuerdas como colarte, ¿verdad? Te metías por rendijas más pequeñas cuando eras crío.-

Era cierto, ninguno de ellos podría entrar por esa ventana, la adolescencia les había afectado demasiado y eran demasiado altos como para entrar por ahí. Pero el si podía, después de todo todavía no terminaba de crecer. Recordaba cómo hacerlo, también era verdad, hay cosas que no se olvidan por más que lo intentes. Le había prometido a alguien que no volvería a hacerlo, pero eran demasiado insistentes, sus estómagos demasiado ruidosos y su hambre muy contagiosa. Pronto empezó a sentir la misma hambre que ellos debían sentir. Suspiró.

-¿Qué quieren que saque?-

Termino trepando sobre unas cajas de basura inservible de la tienda, fue aun más fácil pasar por la ventana , evadir un estante que se encontraba pegado a la pared e incluso paso evadiendo la cámara de seguridad de la tienda. Resultó que el "juego" era igual de aburrido que la última vez que lo había jugado. Pasó las cosas de siempre (comida chatarra y cerveza) por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, uno de ellos cogía las cosas del otro lado de esta. Se apoyo sobre el estante, y en cuando menos lo había notado ya se encontraba del otro lado, donde corría el aire frio de la noche.

-Buen trabajo, hermanito- dijo Jimbo mientras palmeaba su espalda con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía una cerveza.-Eh, incluso creo que estas mejorando- Nelson se limito a fingir una sonrisa maliciosa, Jimbo sabía que a Lisa le molestaba que hiciera cosas como esa. Jimbo, James, Jones, tan idiota como siempre. Era por eso que era su amigo, después de todo.

Lo clásico era sentarse en la vereda delantera del lugar al que acababan de robar, a manera de celebración y burla, disfrutando de su "cena", hablando tonterías, planeando nuevas jugarretas, y maneras de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. Nunca se callaban después de dos o tres cervezas.

-Anda, disfruta un poco de tu trabajo _crío_- dijo Kearney ofreciéndole una cerveza, que él tomó como si se tratara de algo raro y no familiar. Kearney rió ante su reacción.- Anda, si no te va a matar, por dios que lela te has vuelto- dijo entre risas el mayor de ellos.

-Calla, so-imbécil- replicó mientras se llevaba la cerveza a la boca. Tenía un sabor agrio, y sentía el alcohol en la mezcla. Entendía porque la gente tomaba cerveza de vez en cuando o lo hacía siempre, el sabor era insoportable, y cuando estaba acostumbrado a esa _cosa_ no lo había sentido nunca. Sin embargo, prefería beberla que aguantar las burlas y reproches de el trió de borrachos. A veces extrañaba hacer de tonto con ellos, pero ya no podía. Había algo que lo retenía, y aunque intentara con todas las ganas del mundo, no lo lograría.

Quizás era porque existía cierta niña que se enojaba bastante cuando se enteraba que había sido participe de eventos como el de esa noche, se enojaba menos cuando él se lo confesaba que cuando se enteraba por otras personas, pero…como se sentían las cosas por el momento, no podía decírselo ahora. Nadie lo había visto, aparte de sus amigos y ellos no serian capaz de delatarlo, nunca antes lo habían hecho, eso era trabajo de un chismoso o el idiota de Millhouse.

Kearney rió cuando él hubo terminado la cerveza y tirado lejos la lata, el mayor revolvió el pelo de su amigo molestosamente, a lo que este respondió metiéndole un puñete en el estomago que lo dejo sin risa y sin aire por un buen rato. Los tres eran unos grandes, grandísimos idiotas…pero lamentablemente, así de idiotas los había conocido, y así de idiotas se habían hecho amigos...los conocía desde siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------

Holaa!!

No XD no me había olvidado de esta historia, nunca me olvido de las cosas que escribo. Estaba dentro de mis metas del mes publicar un capítulo de esta historia =) ya esta, lo cumplí XD. Últimamente he estado faltante de inspiración. Sin embargo, amo reírme XD y encontré algunas cosas interesantes por ahí que de seguro ayudaron:

-Two Guys and a girl and: a Psycho Halloween

-Supermac18 (miren sus videos en youtube XD es lo máximo)

-Ah, solo quiero decir que me encanta el fanfic de Kootieboom, en Southpark (I love Lucy) es el fic de un OC suyo, pero se los recomiendo bastante

Dejen reviews. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer ^^!


	3. Lunes

**Lemon tree: Capitulo 3**

Despertó en su casa, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, por lo que suponía que se le había pasado la mano con la cerveza. Incluso llevaba puesta el pijama. Se cambió rápidamente y salió a "desayunar".

-Hola- saludó una voz en la cocina. Cody. Ella debía saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí la noche anterior.

-Hola- respondió mientras tomaba una manzana. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina al lado de su prima. Cody había llegado ahí hace un par de años, sus padres la habían enviado pensando que en Springfield tendría una mejor educación, como si Springfield fuera diferente a de donde venia ella. Se llevaban muy bien, ella era la única familiar que se preocupaba por él, de la manera en la que él se preocupaba por ella, por lo que el primer lugar donde esconderse en la lista de su prima había sido su casa.

Tenía que encontrar la manera en averiguar cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin parecer demasiado interesado, o se arriesgaba a tener que rogarle a su prima para obtener esa información, rogar no era algo que hiciera a menudo definitivamente se negaba a tener que hacerlo a menos de que fuera muy muy MUY necesario.

-Dime…- comenzó muy tranquilamente-¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir ayer?-

-Si quieres saber cómo llegaste a la casa solo dímelo- respondió Cody con una ceja arqueada mientras terminaba un pan.

-Maldición…-murmuró mientras intentaba comenzar de nuevo ¿para qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas?-Ok, solo dime como llegue y punto-

-…-

-… ¡por favor!-Cody rió ante su desesperación mientras sacudía las migajas de pan de la mesa.

-Ya que lo pides de esa manera…-comenzó su prima mientras que él la escuchaba atento mientras comía su manzana. Ella se paró de la mesa y se detuvo a pensar un momento-…te lo diré después de la escuela- dijo mientras tomaba su patineta y salía corriendo por la puerta.

¡Maldición, tal y como se lo había imaginado!...bien, no tenía tanta importancia, había llegado en una pieza ¿no?

* * *

Definitivamente odiaba los lunes. Cinco días de tener que aguantar ese lugar insufrible ¿Cuál era el empeño de los maestros en torturarlos con tareas y exámenes, si creían que nadie ahí tenía futuro? No tenía sentido.

La vio parada en su casillero, posiblemente se encontraba ordenando sus libros ó sacando los de las primeras clases .Se acercó intentando que no lo viera.

-Hola- susurró mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Ella se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de gritar antes de notar de quien se trataba. Por supuesto, él notó esto inmediatamente y la soltó. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Ah, Hola Nelson- le dijo, había algo que no le pareció convincente en esa sonrisa que tenía. La miró atentamente por un par de segundos. No, algo no estaba bien.

-Eh ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa- Últimamente estaba muy rara ¿Qué acaso no hacia él eso todas las mañanas de escuela? Ella mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo mientras desaparecía en el pasillo de la escuela.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Pero qué demonios acababa de pasar? Nunca, ella nunca había actuado así, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a salir. Aquí estaba pasando algo, y no le gustaba nada. No solía meterse mucho en los asuntos de Lisa, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en que tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando e intervenir si era necesario. Ahora ¿Por dónde comenzar?...

Maldición, ¿hace cuanto que había sonado el timbre?

Se encontraba completamente solo en el pasillo de la escuela…parado ahí solo, parecía u n idiota; mejor se iba moviendo antes de que alguien lo atrapara y se ganara detención. Se metió en el salón sin que la profesora dijera nada, ya estaba acostumbrada después de todo. Se sentó junto a su prima quien movió la cabeza en desaprobación con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pensé que te habías vuelto a quedar dormido, primito-

-Te odio-

-No, no me odias- dijo Cody entre risas. Y luego empezó el típico juego de empujarse, ya saben, se empujan levemente mientras discuten tonterías, bueno, eso hacían hasta que la profesora azotó la regla contra la pizarra para llamar su atención ¿En realidad pretendía que copiaran todo eso? Pues creo que dos personas no pensaban hacerlo ni muertos. La pizarra se encontraba llena de algo que parecía, según su punto de vista, tener algo que ver con biología. Nadie estaba haciendo nada, solo se encontraban ahí deseando no estar, mirando la pizarra y fingiendo entender, lo que obviamente no hacen. Por dios, todo el país sabía que Springfield obtenía las peores notas en ciencias.

Intentaba comportarse...bien, de vez en cuando. Pero ese era uno de esos días en los que de seguro se ganaba alguna riña de la profesora, o terminaba metido en el salón de detención. A pesar de que prefería pasar la tarde con Lisa, era su novia después de todo ¿verdad?, o averiguando que estaba pasando ¿Por qué estaba actuando…así? Dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Mantenía la vista fija en la pizarra, y el salón se había sumido en un silencio total. Claro que cada uno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, al igual que él, quien sabe, cada uno tiene sus problemas. Paseó su vista por el salón, en un lado estaban los que esperaban recibir una golpiza en el recreo, no había necesidad de decir por quien iban a ser golpeados. En otro lado estaban los que esperaban al recreo para chismosear como si no hubiera mañana en los pasillos. Y por ultimo estaban aquellos que simplemente se sientan a comer, y viven sus propias vidas, tenía que admitir que sentía cierto nivel de respeto y admiración por esa gente.

Una bola de papel golpeó su mano. Cody. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su "querida" prima antes de desenvolver el papel.

"¿En qué piensas?" Como si realmente fuera a decirle. Escribió la respuesta y tiró la bola de papel de regreso apuntando a la cara de su prima. Y acertó.

"Nada que te interese"

"Entonces tendré que suponer que es algo pervertido, ya que no me quieres decir"

"No estoy pensando nada pervertido. No intentes que te lo diga, no te diré nada"

"Pervertido"

"QUE NO ES NADA PERVERTIDO"

"Sabes que si"

"Te estoy diciendo que no niña endemoniada"

"Me pregunto si a tu novia le gustaría saber esas cosas en las que piensas"

"Se acabo, te vas a morir Cody y es en serio"

Cody estaba a punto de morirse de la risa, vaya, si que disfrutaba verlo alterado/molesto/a punto de matarla. Que suicida.

-Primos- murmuró Cody aún intentando calmarse.

-Primas- la imito con la intención de estresarla tanto como ella lo había estresado a él. Cinco segundos después, ambos se encontraban sumidos en una pelea de bolas de papel. La profesora estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No podía culparla, la mayoría de profesores por los que había pasado habían estado felices de que solo hubiera UNO de su familia, pero ahora que Cody había llegado…

_Criiick._

El sonido de la tiza raspando violentamente la pizarra era desgarrador para los oídos. Y la mirada que les lanzó la profesora, era una de esas con las que se puede tener pesadillas. Esa que las profesoras ponen antes de decir "Detención después de clases".

Maldita sea.

-¡Jones!-

-¿Qué?-

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- susurro, tratando de indicar que no subiera el volumen de su voz.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N):** T-T Por fin publico algo de esta serie!! Llevo meses queriendo avanzar estas cosas (las cuales requieren de pensar ampliamente a diferencia de los drabbles o oneshots) Y hoy, POR FIN lo logre TuT estoy muy feliz. Tambien quiero agradecer a **Kootie Bomb** por dejarme usar **su OC Cody =) Graciaas!** Me demore mucho en hacer esto, estoy hasta el cuello con tareas y exmamenes…lo que me recuerda que deberia estar estudiando para el bimestral de matematicas XD me voy, espero que les haya gustado este cap! **Review please!**

Byee


End file.
